


A Flower (of a Sort)

by umbralillium



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo's wedding night</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower (of a Sort)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/gifts).



> Written for [authoressjean's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean) birthday. I asked her for a prompt, she gave me: Thilbo with Bilbo having a tat of some Shire kind and Thorin finding out and being wibbly in the knees and neeeeeding to kiss it. No one dies in this, because it's a happy fic!

There are many things that Thorin assumed about Bilbo Baggins, when first they met. He winces now, to think on them, but Bilbo merely smiles, silently telling Thorin all is forgiven. He leads Bilbo through the twisting passageways of Erebor, heart thudding like a drum in his chest. Their vows have been spoken, toasts drunk, well-wishes received, there is but one more thing to do. This one, thankfully, within the privacy of their chambers.

The door opens with a faint creak under Thorin’s hand, both of them entering with more haste than propriety would appreciate, but neither Thorin nor Bilbo is thinking much on propriety, at the moment. The bang of the door closing resounds in the room, forced closed by Thorin pushing Bilbo back against the door as he catches Bilbo’s mouth in a hungry kiss. A soft, eager, noise escapes Bilbo, his fingers tangling in Thorin’s hair. They kiss for long moments, learning each other’s mouths anew, moans and gasps traded between them until Thorin pulls back for a moment, senses reeling. “You are addictive, my love.”

Bilbo’s laugh is breathless as he combs his fingers through Thorin’s beard. “As are you, o king.”

Thorin groans and kisses him again, tugging him away from the door and towards the bed. “I would have you scream down the mountain,” he growls against Bilbo’s mouth, laughing roughly at Bilbo’s answering gasp.

“What makes you think _you_ won’t be the one screaming down the mountain?” Bilbo counters, dark blue eyes sparking with lust and challenge.

“Later,” Thorin answers, grin falling into a smirk. Bilbo moans, eyes glazing as he obviously thinks of Thorin under him, writhing in lust. “I have been waiting to have you under me for half an age.”

“Now you’re just exaggerating,” Bilbo rebuts with a laugh, reaching up to undo the buttons of his coat.

Thorin hums noncommittally and nudges Bilbo’s hands aside to undress his husband himself. The thought knocks the breath out of him and he gasps, eyes darting up to meet Bilbo’s.

“What?” Bilbo asks, cupping Thorin’s cheek.

“My husband,” Thorin murmurs, voice deep and dark as the mines.

Bilbo’s smile is brilliant as he tugs Thorin down into a soft, lingering kiss. “My husband,” he whispers back. Thorin rests his forehead against Bilbo’s for a long moment as he catches his breath before returning to disrobing his husband, his hobbit.

An indulgent smile curls Bilbo’s lips as he stands beside their bed, watching Thorin work, moving only to take off his coat, waistcoat, and shirt. Thorin’s breath catches at what is revealed once Bilbo’s chest is bare. “You--,” he stops, mouth dry, staring.

“If I had known you would react like this, I would have shown it to you months ago,” Bilbo comments, humor in his voice.

“Why did I not see this when we bathed at the river?” Thorin rasps.

“Because I did not want the others to see it,” Bilbo replies. “It’s not something for public consumption. This is mine,” he pauses for a moment, then adds, “and yours, now.”

Thorin laughs roughly and drops to his knees so he can press a kiss to the center of the compass rose tattooed on Bilbo’s chest. “The one thing I have heard you be greedy about and it’s mine to share.”

Bilbo’s answering laugh trembles through Thorin’s lips. “It is a bit sentimental,” he confesses, reaching up to card his fingers through Thorin’s hair, shifting it away from his face, and tugging gently to encourage Thorin to look up at him. “I had it done to remind me that my heart will always guide me home, whether that home is a hole in a hill or a hole in a mountain.”

“Mahal, Bilbo,” Thorin murmurs, climbing to his feet to devour Bilbo’s mouth, trying to show Bilbo everything he felt, everything he couldn’t articulate.

“I know,” Bilbo whispers when Thorin finally pulls away. Thorin rests his forehead against Bilbo’s, staring in his eyes, so very thankful the hurts they’d caused each other had been mended and forgiven, so thankful that Bilbo had married him. He reaches down and lifts Bilbo’s left hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the ring Thorin had made with his own two hands.

He opens his eyes, gaze catching on Bilbo’s tattoo, and feels his lust rising again. Releasing Bilbo’s hand, he reaches down for Bilbo’s breeches, only for his hands to be caught Bilbo’s hands. “This seems a bit uneven,” Bilbo says.

Puzzled, Thorin’s gaze shifts from Bilbo’s chest to his eyes, which are twinkling with mirth. “Pardon?”

“You have me down to my breeches, yet you are still swathed in cloth, fur, and mail,” Bilbo replies, gesturing at Thorin.

“Perhaps you should do something about that,” Thorin replies, smirking.

Bilbo raises a challenging eyebrow and slides Thorin’s coat off his shoulders and down his arms. In short order, with only a little help from Thorin, Bilbo had Thorin’s tunic, mail, belt, and boots in a pile on the floor. “There,” he murmurs in satisfaction, “much more equal.”

Thorin laughs softly and tips Bilbo’s head up to kiss him. “Always equal, my love.”

“Always,” Bilbo replies, smiling and pressing his hands against Thorin’s chest. He makes an intrigued sound and rubs his fingers against the grain of the hair under his fingertips. A low, rumbling moan escapes from Thorin when Bilbo’s little finger grazes one nipple. Bilbo’s smile turns wicked as he rubbed his thumb over Thorin’s nipple.

“You are a tease, dear burglar,” Thorin growls softly.

Bilbo chuckles. “Not teasing if I intend to continue,” he replies cheekily.

“Do you now?” Thorin replies, smiling.

“Oh, yes.” Bilbo opens Thorin’s trousers and pushes them down, eyes catching on Thorin’s cock trapped in his smallclothes. With a soft moan, he drops to his knees before Thorin, clutches at Thorin’s hips, and presses his mouth to the spot of dampness at the tip of Thorin’s cock.

“By Mahal,” Thorin gasps, head tipping back in pleasure. “Bilbo.”

Bilbo hums against Thorin’s cock, pulling a moan from him. “You taste divine, my love.”

Thorin curses softly in Khuzdul and gently pulls Bilbo away from his prize, gritting his teeth against the whine that rises in his throat. “That is not how I want to spend myself this night, love.”

Bilbo looks up at him impishly. “Who ever said we only had to spend ourselves once?”

He blinks down at Bilbo for a moment then laughs and drops to his own knees to kiss his husband. “You are a treasure, my darling burglar.”

With a laugh, Bilbo bears Thorin down onto the floor, riding Thorin’s gasp and arch at the cool stone against his bare skin. “I intend to have you in as many ways and as many times as we both can manage.”

“I’m not a young dwarf, anymore, Bilbo,” Thorin warns with a smile.

“And I’m not entirely a young hobbit,” Bilbo replies, returning Thorin’s smile. “Naps are permitted in between rounds.”

“Oh, are they now? How very generous of you, Master Hobbit,” Thorin says, laughing.

“I thought so,” Bilbo answers.

“Seeing as you’re being generous, do you think we could move off of this cold, hard floor and onto the lovely bed just behind you?” Thorin questions.

“I believe that can be arranged, yes,” Bilbo replies with a laugh, climbing to his feet and offering Thorin a hand up.

Thorin takes Bilbo’s hand and gets to his feet. He pauses and cups Bilbo’s cheek with his hand. “I have laughed more in the last half hour than I have in all my years with other lovers. Thank you.”

Bilbo nuzzles into Thorin’s hand with a smile. “If you can’t laugh with the one you love, you don’t really love them.”

Thorin smiles back with a nod. “Wise words.”

“My mother’s,” Bilbo confesses.

“There must have been a lot of laughter in Bag End, then,” Thorin observes.

“Once upon a time, yes,” Bilbo says softly. A melancholy look chases over his face for a moment before he focuses on Thorin again. “But now there will be laughter in Erebor again.”

“It is good to be home,” Thorin says with a sigh of satisfaction. “You’ll probably miss Bag End, though.”

“Yes, but so long as I am with you, I am home.”

Wonder and joy fill Thorin and he catches Bilbo up in his arms, kissing him hungrily. “I love you, Bilbo Baggins.”

“I love you, too, Thorin Oakenshield,” Bilbo replies.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly tried to put smut in this. I did! It's supposed to be their wedding night! Ergo, sex. But no. They wanted to be saps and the smut just wasn't coming. I'm sorry, my dear!


End file.
